Karasu
by Fionola
Summary: A forgotten story and the quest for the hidden pages on familiar grounds with familiar faces, his and her encounter in a different light and a missing Ahiru. FakirxAhiru.
1. Prologue

**Karasu**

Summary: A forgotten story and the quest for the hidden pages on familiar grounds with familiar faces, his and her encounter in a different light and a missing Ahiru.

* * *

**Prologue **

The yellow duck kicked her webbed feet back and fort as she swam to the edge of the lake, where she would wait. Around this time of day she would always wait until a certain black haired writer would come and write his stories. She laid on the grass, her feathers sprayed over the soft earth. She looked up the sky, gazing at the clouds amusing herself by guessing what shape they resemble.

Then without even having a moment to register it in her mind a bright flash of light came into her view, then silence. Another moment and footsteps hurriedly prodded along the grass.

--

A quill, an ink jar, and several pieces of paper disappeared from the table and shelf, and then a bang from the door was loudly heard.

"Hello, Fakir" a white haired boy greeted.

The writers head turned and was surprised to see the couple "Mytho? Rue?"

"Yes, it's us," Rue replied.

"I don't understand. What are you doing here?"

"You're going to see Ahiru, right? It's been a while so Mytho and I wanted to see how you were doing?"

"I see."

"Let's go Fakir. Rue and I am not familiar with the way to the lake, sorry."

The three of them walked heading to where Ahiru was, the lake was quiet and calm; it disturbed Fakir, there was no loud and noisy quacking and even if she was sleeping it was just too quiet. His train of thought was interrupted by Rue's question "Where's Ahiru?"

"I don't know, maybe she's sleeping somewhere. I guess you can't see her today"

"That's too bad, we'll just have to come back then."

"That's too bad, but I guess it can't be helped, we'll see you then Fakir"

The two of them started back, leaving Fakir to his thoughts.

* * *

_Note: That's it. ...I haven't written in a long time so a few reviews will help. Let out your critic side..._

_Anyways ideas and suggestions are very very very very appreciated..._


	2. Chapter 1: The New Girl

**Karasu**

Summary: A forgotten story and the quest for the hidden pages on familiar grounds with familiar faces, his and her encounter in a different light and a missing Ahiru.

_'thought'_

"speech"

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

It's almost been a week and Ahiru still hadn't shown up. Fakir was already agitated, which wasn't normally like him. Mytho and Rue had also been worried when Ahiru still wasn't there after their third visit .

_'Damn it Ahiru, where did you go!?' Fakir cursed._

--

A girl with black hair walked along the street with only a blanket wrapped around her, she was looking around trying to find something to wear. And finally after turning into a corner she saw a simple white dress with few flowers imprinted hanged from a cloth line, she walked to it, whispered a silent apology and took it. She slipped behind the stacks of boxes on her right and began to change. After changing, she proceeded in trying to figure out what had happened these last few days.

It happened so quickly, first she was lounging on the grass waiting for Fakir and then the next thing she knew she's a human again. She hurriedly ran from the lake, roaming around trying to get the feel of her human body again. Now she's here out on the streets walking to no place in particular, "What happened to me?" she wondered out loud. She raised her hands up to see if this was really real then something grabbed her attention, a gold bracelet was sitting on her wrist. It was pretty with a small gem in the middle and an empty socket beside it, and it occurred to her that it wasn't hers so she tried taking it off, but it was stuck then she tried banging it on a nearby pole to try and loosen it but it was no use. Sighing, not knowing what else to do something else caught her attention. She stilled and stepped a few paces back and looked at the glass window she just passed by, the reflection of herself was different, she didn't look like herself. She had straight black shoulder length hair and her freckles gone, but the color of her eyes was still the ocean.

"Why are you in a panic little duck? Aren't you glad that you're a human again?" her reflection spoke. Ahiru was taken aback and for a few moments she didn't speak, she dropped her mouth open and closed them again.

"Who― who are you? Are you the one who turned me like this?"

"My name is Allana and yes. Isn't that wonderful!"

"But, why?"

"Because I want Fakir to write a story," then her reflection disappeared.

"Wait!!" Ahiru shouted, her face bumping into the window.

"I want Fakir to write an ending, I want him to write my ending." Allan's voice continued from behind.

Ahiru turned and saw her she was just a little girl, her long black hair flowed down her shoulder and her deep brown eyes looked at her with something she couldn't point out. She was as small as Uzura, and was wearing a gray dress with blue horizontal lines at the edge of the skirt. If it wasn't for their eyes they could be mistaken for sisters.

"You're Allana?"

"Of course."

"What do you mean your ending? Why did you have to turn me back, couldn't you just ask Fakir to do that."

"I want an ending to my story. Fakir wasn't the one who wrote my story."

"Drosselmeyer?"

"Not him either. It was the monster raven"

"But how...? I mean the monster raven doesn't have that kind of power."

"No, he doesn't. But he started it and Drosselmeyer continued it, so now I want someone to end it. I want you to collect the pages of my story."

"Why me, and why do I look like this?"

"Because you're one of Drosselmeyer's works. That bracelet is mine, that is why you look like me, but your hair is just shorter. You can turn back to the way when Drosselmeyer was still here when you find another gem that was in one of his ink jar."

"But if I refuse to help you?"

"The monster raven will come for me and his daughter."

"Rue!?" Ahiru gasped "But where do I find the pages?"

Allana was gone. She looked around and turned behind her, but she had disappeared. Ahiru didn't move for a long period of time, she was still taking in what Allana had told her joined by many other thoughts, it lingered in the direction whether she'd tell Fakir or not. She moved and wondered through the streets again pondering over her feelings, soon she found herself by the lake. She looked at the whole area and sat down leaning over the water. She looked at her reflection.

_'I'm a human again, would Fakir recognize me?"_

She leaned back her hands supporting her body, she stretched her legs forward and looked at the sky the same gesture she made before she got turned into a human, then footsteps came her way and she stood up, now she was face to face with, "Fakir!" she whispered.

Fakir's eyebrows were drawn together and a frown was on his face, just like always, "Who are you?" he asked with the same demanding voice.

Though she was just wondering about this a few moments ago it still surprised her a little, "Hey, didn't you hear me? Who are you?" Fakir asked again.

"I'm sorry, I heard you. I mean... that's right my name..." Ahiru stuttered "I'm Ahi..." she stopped, pondering for a moment if she told him her name would he believe her... she looked at him, swallowed, murmured something and said "I'm Karasu."

"Karasu?" Fakir cringed at the name, but quickly recovered, "What are you doing here?"

"I... nothing... I was just leaving." she stuttered quickly, and hurriedly left leaving Fakir.

--

The next morning a new student was introduced in Kinkan Academy. Ahiru dressed out of her ballet outfit to her normal clothes and walked out of the locker room. "Hey, Karasu," a purple-headed girl approached, followed by a blonde girl.

"Pique, Lillie!" Ahiru greeted. They stopped for a bit, looked at each other and continued walking, "You know us?" Pique asked.

"Huh? Oh, no we haven't met I just heard your names being called in class." Ahiru replied catching herself.

"Well, we were wondering since you're new here, want us to show you around the campus?" Lillie offered.

Ahiru forced a smile "Yeah, sure. Thank you"

The three of them walked around the school and Lillie began telling Ahiru about the different rooms and who some of the people they passed by were. They got to the balcony walkway where two buildings were linked. Ahiru stopped for a bit, looked out, sighed, and then continued walking. Lillie pulled Ahiru's sleeve motioning her to look forward, where Fakir, Mytho and Rue were talking.

"Those people are Fakir, Mytho, and Rue" Lillie said.

"Yeah, isn't Fakir handsome," Pique turned to Ahiru "Mytho's cute too but he's already taken by..."

"Rue." Ahiru whispered. She was looking at them, they seemed like they were talking about something serious. Then she heard her name and that's when it hit her that it's already been a week since she became like this and she haven't told Fakir that she was alright.

_'He must have been so worried.'_

Without a second thought she approached them, which surprised her two friends. She went up to Fakir and smiled, "Don't worry Ahiru's fine, nothing bad has happened to her."

The three of them looked at Ahiru. "Excuse me, but who are you!?" Rue asked.

"I'm Ahi... I mean I'm Karasu."

Mytho and Rue winced, but Fakir was the one who talked, "How do you know that, who are you exactly?"

"I'm Karasu." she said, bowed and went back to Lillie and Pique.

--

"Karasu...meaning raven" Rue said aloud.

"Do you think she's..." Mytho wondered.

"I don't know, but there's something strange about that girl." Fakir said.

Pique and Lillie continued touring Ahiru. She thanked them after they've walked around the campus, and after making an excuse she left. Ahiru wandered again without any particular direction and soon found herself at the boys dormitory where she first became Princess Tutu, as she was remembering about the past a piece of paper floated down landing on her head and woke her up from memory lane. She grabbed it from her hair and looked at it:

_**She went up to the clock tower,**_

_**and on the top window**_

_**she whispered her wish to the wind.**_

_**But nothing happened, **_

_**heartbroken,**__** she decided to give up.**_

_**She went back home and cried**_

_**until she fell asleep.**_

"What's this?"

"You found one of the pages," the voice came from the ground.

Ahiru looked, but couldn't find it. Then she saw it in her shadow, "Allana?"

"Keep looking little duck" then the voice was gone.

"Hey!" a voice from behind spoke "What are you doing here?"

"Fakir!?" she turned "Nothing... I mean... quack..." she covered her mouth and ran, leaving the paper behind.

She stopped after making sure that she was a distance away. She clutched her chest and sighed, after their encounter in the lake she thought her heart was going to stop when she saw him alone again. Then she realized that the page wasn't in her hands, she berated herself for being an idiot as she quickly ran back, but hid behind a tree when she saw Fakir and the paper in his hand.

_'Shoot! How do I get that back from him'_

* * *

_Note: This chapter is finished hope you all like it... _

_I made correction..._


	3. Chapter 2: Her Story

**Karasu**

Summary: A forgotten story and the quest for the hidden pages on familiar grounds with familiar faces, his and her encounter in a different light and a missing Ahiru.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Her Story**

The school festival was almost here and everyone was busy preparing and thinking of what they would do. The art class will be holding an exhibit especially the sculpture division, the music class will perform a concerto that will be held in the afternoon, and the ballet class will perform a play called Swan Lake.

Right now auditions are being held for each role. Every student in the ballet class perform wanting to get the main role, even Pique and Lillie. Ahiru wasn't planning to audition, but Pique and Lillie insisted, they pulled and pushed her unto the stage so now she was here facing the judges and her other classmates.

Since she was already there Ahiru started dancing, it's not like she was going to be chosen maybe she'd get to work as a stage hand. Fakir, Rue, and Mytho's suspicion increased as they were watching her dance, it has both the feelings and the clumsiness that a certain duck they knew had. Fakir's usual frown deepened. At the end of the audition the roles were announced. Mytho got the role of the prince, Siegfried, Rue got the part of Odile, Fakir as Von Rothbart, Odile's father, and to Ahiru's surprise, she was given the part of Odette. Gasps and murmurs were heard from the others as Ahiru stood still, her mind still not processing the said announcement.

Pique and Lillie, who got the roles of the rest of the swans was all over Ahiru. They found her near the stage her head bowed down and murmuring something to herself; they sneaked up to her and surprised her. "Congratulations!!" they both screamed.

Ahiru jumped and turned around "Oh, Pique, Lillie."

"Congratulations Karasu, so how did you do it, did you bribe the judges, blackmail or maybe threaten them, with your lousy dancing there's no way you could have gotten the role of Odette" Lillie cheerfully screeched.

"That's right" Pique agreed.

Ahiru sighed then smiled, at least they haven't changed.

"To tell the truth I have no idea, I didn't even know they were watching me with my clumsy and ungraceful dancing. I was sure that I wouldn't even have a part."

"Oh well, there's no use thinking about it how about we have lunch while you tell us what you're going to do about your role. Let's go." Pique suggested pulling Lillie who in turn pulled Ahiru.

They sat by a bench and took out their lunch. "So tell us the secret. How'd you get the part?" Pique began.

"I already told you a couple of times, I don't know."

Ahiru was having a hard time telling them that she didn't stalk, hypnotize or curse the judges, and then a flash of Rue's red dress caught her eyes. Fakir, Mytho and Rue were walking towards their direction, Ahiru saw this and also the annoyance in Rue's eyes. She stood up, made an excuse and rushed towards the other direction.

Ahiru ran until she arrived at the garden, the flowers were still as beautiful it looked like Freya was still taking care of them. Ahiru sat by a tree and was contemplating if she should go through with the play or ask the judges to give her role to someone else; she was even prepared to beg and cry. When she looked up she saw a piece of paper stuck on the branch of the tree, and as the wind picked up it rustled the paper but didn't get it loose. Ahiru looked at the paper closely and saw that the color of the paper was the same as the page that she found and lost and was now in Fakir's possession.

Ahiru stood up and reached for the paper, but she couldn't reach it so without thinking she tried climbing the tree, from under the tree her position looked awkward but she made it. Now all she had to do was reach out to get the page. She slowly crawled along the branch and caught the page, but the branch wasn't thick enough to hold her weight and it broke.

Ahiru screamed and closed her eyes preparing for the impact but it didn't come, then she heard, "What are you doing you moron?"

"Would you stop calling me a moron already!" Ahiru angrily retorted.

She gasped when she opened her eyes. It was Fakir.

"What are you talking about, I've just called you a moron this once" Fakir replied, dropping Ahiru.

"That's right, what I meant was... what are you doing here?" she asked avoiding his question.

"None of your business!"

Ahiru grunted then an awkward silence fell between them that left them fidgeting, well Ahiru anyway. She played with the paper in her hand, which caught Fakir's attention.

"Hey, what's that?" Fakir asked looking at the piece of paper.

Ahiru looked down "Oh, this...it's nothing...well I gotta go now, bye"

Ahiru walked heading towards the stage. While she was walking she read the paper:

_**Soon people have been calling her princess**_

_**because of the way she looks. **_

_**And b**__**ecause of her kind heart,**_

_**she promised to help **_

_**those who are in need. **_

_**But every time she helps, **_

_**she slowly disappears.**_

"I wonder what kind of story Allana has?" Ahiru wondered.

"You'll see don't worry." Allana said appearing on the stage, then disappearing again.

The next day Ahiru went to the the auditorium for rehearsal, she couldn't find the judge yesterday to decline the role so now she had no choice but to do it. On stage Rue was already dressed along with Mytho and Fakir. Rue's dress reminded Ahiru of Princess Kraehe, which made Ahiru more hesitant to go through with the play. They started rehearsing and Rue's performance was great, but Ahiru in her nervousness was clumsier than she usually was.

"What are you doing? Will you get your act together!?" Rue said irritably.

"I'm very sorry. I'll try again." Ahiru apologized.

"If you're not going to stomp down and forget your―, I don't know, nervousness and insecurities then why bother!" she humped and walked to Mytho.

"Hey, Karasu come up here." Fakir ordered on stage.

Ahiru went up "What is it?" she asked.

Fakir didn't answer, he just pulled her towards him and positioned her, "Look, you're the main character here, the least you could do is not embarrass us." he whispered, his voice was hard. Ahiru moved to a silent music and followed his lead.

"But this role wasn't meant for me, you know that."

"I know, but you were the one who was chosen so we don't have any say in it and besides I think the judges saw something in you, right?... _Ahiru_" Ahiru barely heard him when he twirled her around.

"What? What did you call me?"

"Never mind that, just concentrate on what you're doing."

The two of them danced and when they ended applauses were heard from the other members. Ahiru muttered a thank you and went down. For the rest of the day the class focused on practicing and designing and making the stage outside striking.

After rehearsal Ahiru went to the lake where she saw Allana.

"You like Fakir, don't you?" Allana spoke her back turned from her.

"Yes. I do." Ahiru answered without blushing.

"So why won't you tell him. I see him here everyday you know, always waiting for you to show up"

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"I don't know. I think I'm scared of what might happen if somehow they get involved."

Ahiru sat down on the grass, silence hanging from the air.

Allana watched from the corner of her eyes and fought a sigh from escaping.

* * *

_Note: Okay here's the continuation, hope you all like it_

_Coming up an intermission about Fakir's point of view. RxR_


	4. Fakir: Suspicion

**Karasu**

Summary: A forgotten story and the quest for the hidden pages on familiar grounds with familiar faces, his and her encounter in a different light and a missing Ahiru.

_I know it's been a long (x4) since I've updated, I'm sorry..._

* * *

**Fakir: Suspicion**

When the new student was introduced in the ballet class Fakir was a little surprised, but nonetheless he didn't let it show. His surprise turned into suspicion when she approached him, Mytho and Rue, and assured them, "Don't worry, Ahiru's fine, nothing bad has happened to her."

What Ahiru said surprised the three and when she introduced herself as Karasu, Mytho and Rue became worried.

"Karasu... meaning raven" Rue said aloud.

"Do you think she's..." Mytho wondered.

"I don't know but there's something strange about that girl" Fakir frowned.

He went back to their conversation, but his eyes trailed Ahiru's retreating form.

Sitting in the library, Fakir was browsing some books looking for something anything that can help him write _her _story, a clue or even just a plain sentence written in black and white. From time to time he would stand up and get another book from one of the shelf while returning another, as expected the book entitled _The Prince and the Raven_ was nowhere to be found, he sat down again and continued what he was doing. Moments later he was distracted by the small chatters on the first floor he looked down and saw Ahiru, she was still with her friends. Pique and Lillie's prattle vanished as he concentrated his sight on the raven haired girl.

A few moments passed and he caught himself, he shook out of his trance and went back to his books then the chatters became louder as he realized that they were coming up, but he ignored them. They passed him and Fakir followed Ahiru with his eyes. He saw her stop by a shelf, she didn't move for a while then she stumbled a little but immediately caught herself, she was using the side of the shelf for support then rubbed her eyes.

As those things occurred and as she stood there for a moment just a moment he could have sworn he saw _Ahiru's_ face, the _real _Ahiru, his precious little duck. He closed his eyes and blinked a few times and returned his gaze to her, it was the new student he saw, _not_ Ahiru. It seemed that she took out a book and was now holding it with both hands; he saw her move her lips reading the title, his eyes widened and he immediately stood up, he approached her and snatched away the book from her hands.

He couldn't believe it the book was entitled _The Prince and the Raven_, he didn't move or say anything; so many thoughts were running through his head at the moment, but were disturbed by the surprised Ahiru "Hey, what's the matter? Are you okay?"

Fakir turned to her with his usual scowl and turned away saying, "I'm taking this." before he left.

Fakir wanted to read the book in private, but everywhere he went there were always some people doing something unimportant. He was still walking around looking for a place to quietly read, but he caught sight of Ahiru again, she was walking towards the boys' dormitory curiosity sparked and he followed her. When he got close enough he saw her looking up at where his and Mytho's previous rooms were, then something floating down caught his eyes. It was a piece of paper landing on Ahiru's head.

He saw her took and looked at it. That's when he decided to approach her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked, looking intently in her eyes.

Ahiru's reaction was one of surprise, she stuttered and rambled at the same time, but didn't answer him then she ran away. Fakir watched her run away again; he sighed and dragged his eyes to the same direction where Ahiru's was. A long time had already passed since he had first encountered Ahiru and Princess Tutu, finally he decided to go on with his business but not before he noticed the piece of paper Ahiru left behind. The content puzzled him, but something inside him felt like he should keep the composition.

--

The audition for the school festival was today, but the one's who forced or made him audition wasn't his classmates, but the teachers so now he's here looking at the stage where people were fixing the necessary things. The audition were full of people in the ballet class, and in the corner of his eyes he saw Pique and Lillie pulling and pushing Ahiru up and towards the platform. He could tell that standing there on stage was against her will, but still she danced anyway. The way she danced made him feel that Ahiru was the one on stage and not the new raven haired student, her clumsy and ungraceful motion on the stage was just like his little duck.

These last few days Fakir was getting more confused about the raven haired girl, every time she does something she would always drag Fakir's attention; he didn't like that feeling it somehow made him feel vulnerable.

After everyone finished auditioning the judges were given a few hours to decide who plays who, meanwhile they helped in finishing the paint on the stage. Soon the roles were announced, he got the part of the antagonist Von Rothbart, and then everyone and it seems she was also surprised that the role of the protagonist was given to Ahiru. He saw her leave the stage but pressed down the urge to follow her. He went to where Mytho, and an irate Rue was.

"I can't believe it, I got the part of Odile" Rue mourned.

"Don't worry about it so much, Rue" Mytho consoled.

"Yeah, he's right you'll get over it" Fakir said.

"I guess" Rue sighed.

Lunch time came and the three of them went to look for somewhere to eat. He overheard Mytho and Rue's conversation about Ahiru's dancing and _Ahiru, _Fakir kept an open ear at their conversation while trying to figure out where _Ahiru_ went. His other ear caught the sound of Lilie's high voice; he turned to their direction and saw Ahiru and her friends. The three of them were talking about something and if he had to guess it would have been about the play, he saw her eyes move and knew that she saw him. It didn't surprise him when she stood up and walked to the opposite direction. Fakir looked at her and turned to Mytho "Sorry, I forgot something, you two go ahead I'll just meet you later." Fakir didn't wait for a reply and went ahead.

Fakir found Ahiru under a tree her expression told him that she was thinking of something and it also told him that it wasn't important. The same feeling of vulnerability dawned on Fakir, his thoughts on the suspicious raven haired girl was interrupted when he felt something crawling up his legs, he looked down and brushed the caterpillar off and turned his gaze back to Ahiru, but he didn't see her another unfamiliar feeling like some sort of panic, but not exactly, came as he went out from the tree he was hiding from and went to where he saw Ahiru last. Right on time, Fakir caught her as she fell down.

"What are you doing, moron?" He was more confused when he felt relief wash over him. _'What the—was that relief I felt?'_

"Would you stop calling me a moron already!?" Ahiru angrily retorted.

Fakir raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about, I've just called you a moron this once," he said, dropping her.

When silence came, Fakir's eyes wandered, he saw her fidget in nervousness, about the reason why he didn't know, he noticed the paper she was holding and asked about it, just like always she stuttered evaded the question and hastily left.

The next day rehearsals came and Ahiru was under the weather, she was clumsier and more ungraceful than usual. Fakir who was also not in a great mood watched all this by the stage.

_'Damn it, it's almost 3 weeks and Ahiru still hasn't shown up'_ Fakir sighed, _'Everyday, I've been visiting the lake, where are you, at least tell me you're alright.'_

Then the raven haired girl's word came to his head. He diverted his eyes towards her again and saw her being scolded by Rue. He called her and she went up, she asked him something but he didn't answer, he pulled her and he began to lead. She stumbled a bit and soon got used to the direction he was going, Fakir and Ahiru's _pas de deux_ consisted of a _fouette turn_ as he guided her movements, he told her something and then they went towards an _allegro_, his hands tightened around her waist as he lifted her and she made a _grand jeté_, it wasn't perfect but would have to do, she landed doing a _pilé_ and soon their dance and conversation ended when he called her by Ahiru's name. She wanted him to repeat what he said, but ignored it. He walked away his thought clouded by what went on, the familiar feeling of Ahiru's body reminded him of the time he previously danced with the clumsy little duck. He was approached by Mytho and Rue, "What was that about? It's not like you to offer help like that or even dance with anyone else besides those who are close to you, _very close_ to you." Rue corrected.

"I don't know, I'm going home."

At home, Fakir fell on his bed, his face against the pillow, _'What's wrong with me, why did I call her Ahiru. Damn it, Ahiru where are you!?'

* * *

_

_Note: I'm having a major mental block and laziness issue so I'm saying an early apology... yeah sorry_

_Next Chapter 3: Black Forest "...she turned around and came face to face with the Ghost Knight."_

_Terminology:_

_Allegro: Brisk and lively movement including all steps of elevation such as entrechat, cabrile, assemble, jetè - basically jumps and turns._

_Fouette turn: A turn in which a whipping motion of the working leg makes the body go round._

_Grand jeté: __A long horizontal jump, usually forward, starting from one leg and landing on the other._

_Pas de deux: is a duet usually performed by a female and a male dancer._

_Pilé: Knee bends, done with the legs turned out from the hips._


	5. Chapter 3: Black Forest

**Karasu**

Summary: A forgotten story and the quest for the hidden pages on familiar grounds with familiar faces, his and her encounter in a different light and a missing Ahiru.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Swan Lake**

The festival finally came and everyone in school was very excited, when the school gates were opened and the festival officially started screams and yells were heard from the students. Ahiru was late waking up so she hurriedly took a bath and got dressed; she rushed her way to school tripping a couple of times. When she got there everyone was already in their costumes and was doing some last minute rehearsals.

"Hurry up and change Karasu, or else they may strip you of your role." Lillie called.

Ahiru went to the back and hurriedly changed into her costume and joined the others.

"Where have you been? You know it's rude to make people wait like that!" Rue scolded.

"I'm very sorry." Ahiru apologized.

"Alright people, the play will be starting soon so don't wander off too far." the director shouted.

Ahiru sat down under a tree near the stage observing the people roaming and running about. Today was the festival so everyone is twice as busy making sure that nothing out of the ordinary happens. Pique and Lillie were talking cheerfully and practicing some dance step, Rue was with Mytho, and as her eyes wandered to where Fakir was she saw that he was looking intently at her, she averted her gaze away from him and landed on a shadow that disappeared behind the other side of the stage. Ahiru quickly stood up and followed it feeling something weird and uncomfortable. She pushed past some tree branches, bushes, and leaves, arriving at a forest.

This part of the woods was very eerie; the trees were devoid of flower or leaves. The sight made her stop, this was the place where she got hurt, the place where the Ghost Knight appeared, and where Princess Tutu found one of Mytho's hearts. She gulped, gathered her wits and moved forward looking for the shadow. Her steps were silent and cautious; her senses were on alert in case something happens. Her head turned from left to right and vice versa, her heart was beating fast, and then she heard the neigh of a horse it made her tremble and when she heard the sound of hoofs her body froze. The sound came closer and closer; she forced herself to turn around and came face to face with the Ghost Knight.

She looked up at him, scared. But the Ghost Knight looked different his aura of anger and confusion had disappeared and a person was sitting in front of him. The other person went down the horse and approached Ahiru, she had long brown hair and it flowed beautifully down her back. She touched Ahiru's hand then went back up the horse with the Ghost Knights' help and the two of them rode away, disappearing.

Ahiru sighed with relief then looked at her hand and opened them; she saw an ink jar in her hand. She looked at the place where they disappeared and raised an eyebrow questioningly then she looked back at the jar and placed her other hand on the lid and tried opening it, but it was shut tight she tried again and again, but it was no use.

"How do I open this!?" she screamed to no one in particular still trying to turn the lid off.

"Hey..." Ahiru heard a voice, seemingly still some distance away. Then she remembered the play and ran back bumping into Fakir, she almost fell but Fakir caught her.

"Thanks."

"You moron, where were you? Didn't you here the announcement not to wander far!?" he scolded a deep frown on his face.

"I'm sorry."

"Just hurry up, the play is about to start" Fakir said, heading back and leaving Ahiru to catch up.

When they got back Lillie was the first to speak to her, "Where were you? I thought you gave up and ran away from the play, or worse. But that wouldn't happen or else you'll be hated by the whole ballet class and Rue!"

Pique who was behind her nodded.

"Hehehe, sorry."

Soon the play began...

Mytho entered the stage dancing, he has wandered into a lake where he saw a flock of swans flying he took his bow and arrow and was about to shoot when he saw one of the swan turn into a girl and he stopped. Ahiru danced out and the two of them did a _pas de deux _while the rest of the swans danced around them. The audience was held captivated; they were silent and were focused on the actors. Now the prince and the swan, Odette, fell in love, and the prince invited her to a ball being held at his palace.

Fakir as Von Rothbart came out and danced his role. He saw the love of Odette and Prince Siegfried so he called his daughter, Odile. It was Rue's turn to come out; her rhythmical steps and pattern were amazing that really awed the audience. She really brought the story to life with her expressive movements.

Von Rothbart disguised Odile as Odette and went to the palace, there Prince Siegfried saw Odile as Odette. Now Mytho and Rue danced a _pas de deux_, he confessed his love to Odile then Ahiru arrived on stage. The Prince saw that Odile wasn't Odette. At the other side of the stage Odette danced as she was to remain a swan forever, not wanting that fate instead she drowned herself refusing to live as a bird.

As the curtain closed Prince Sigfried is seen mourning the loss of Odette.

When the curtains went up again the cast was in a line, they bowed and applause followed, some standing ovations were given, while some were weeping.

When the curtains went down the last time, Ahiru found herself silently crying which didn't go unnoticed by Fakir. She excused herself and rushed from the stage, she sat under a tree her knees drawn up to her chin and she cried.

After she's calmed down she walked away from the platform where everyone was celebrating, she walked wanting to go to the lake but ended up in front of the dance hall where she lost Princess Tutu's pendant. She entered the building and saw something white on the middle of the floor she walked to it and saw one of the pages of Allana's story.

_**The girl grew up**_

_**but she was very lonely,**_

_**other's would tease her,**_

_**and she would always cry.**_

_**One day she heard that**_

_**when you go to the clock tower at a**_

_**certain time and make you**__**r**__** wish**_

_**it will come true.**_

"A wish?"

"Hey," a voice came from behind.

Ahiru turned, "What is it?" she asked, already used to Fakir popping from behind her.

"Hurry up and head back, you still have to return that." Fakir said, pointing at her dress.

Ahiru looked down and saw that she was still wearing the costume of Odette, "I completely forgot, I'll go now!"

Ahiru ran past Fakir and back to the dressing room, she changed out of the costume and went to town. She walked around arriving at Fakir's house; she studied the structure while fondling the ink jar in her pocket her face looked serious, she was thinking of so many things and at the same time nothing at all. After a while she walked away heading towards the lake.

She stopped and hid behind a tree when she saw someone there, it was Fakir. He was throwing pebbles in the water, and then she heard him sigh.

"Ahiru..." he whispered.

Ahiru froze thinking that Fakir had somehow found out that she was there and who she was, then she relaxed.

"Baka, why won't you show up? Damn it!" Fakir called aloud, then stood up and walked away.

Ahiru went to where Fakir was sitting and sighed, "Gomen, Fakir."

"Why did you cry?" a girl's voice came from behind.

Ahiru turned but no one was there, "Did something happen?"

Ahiru turned again and Allana was in front of her, "Nothing. It's fine."

"Alright, by the way you were great in playing Odette." Allana commented.

A tear fell down Ahiru's cheek, then she smiled faintly, "I'm sorry, it's just when I remember the play I think of Princess Tutu."

"What does she have to do with it?" Allana asked.

"Because after the play, I realized that the story of Princess Tutu is somehow similar to that of Swan Lake, it's sad."

"Somehow, but it's not" Allana replied, "you've been Princess Tutu once didn't you know how she felt?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

"What do you...?" Ahiru asked again, but Allana was gone leaving her alone by herself.

* * *

_Note: Chapter 3 is up, hope you'll all like it. RxR_

_Next Chapter: The Writer "...Fritz got up from the floor..., and so did Marie. "Uncle Drosselmeyer!" they both greeted excitedly..."_


	6. Chapter 4: The Writer

**Karasu**

Summary: A forgotten story and the quest for the hidden pages on familiar grounds with familiar faces, his and her encounter in a different light and a missing Ahiru.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu or the character Marie and Fritz they're from The Nutcracker_**

_I changed Clara's name to Marie because when I searched the fairy tale on the internet Clara was named Marie. I apologize if any of this causes confusion or such._

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Writer**

Everyone in the ballet class was gathered at the east gate of Kinkan Town and they were all buzzing with excitement and laughter. When Ahiru got there she was confused, "What's going on? Are we going somewhere?" she asked Pique.

"Uh-huh" Pique nodded.

"We're going to a nearby town to see a public play" Lillie inserted.

"You mean outside Kinkan, as in going out!?" Ahiru exaggerated with a look of disbelief.

"Of course, it's outside. Why are you so shocked anyway?" Lillie answered, raising an eyebrow.

"No, nevermind."

Soon the teacher called them to line up and they walked off outside the town. Ahiru's eyes were glued to her surroundings, she was taking it all in, the environment, the path they were walking on, and especially the fact that they can now go outside the town. She looked at the trees, the birds, and insects that she passed by then she crashed into a wall. She fell on her back and looked up, she had bumped into Fakir. He looked back and saw her on the ground then surprisingly he held out his hand and Ahiru took it.

"Look where you're going, will you?" Fakir scolded.

"Sorry." Ahiru apologized, dusting her back.

They arrived and the gates opened for them. As they went inside they saw the people bustling everywhere, the town was filled with lights and decoration.

"Christmas?" Lillie wondered.

"I think the dates of their holidays are different from ours." Rue said.

Mytho nodded in agreement.

Ahiru liked the town, it has a familiar feeling. She was very comfortable looking at all the smiling people she passed by.

"Huh? What's this?" Pique asked aloud, as she took one of the papers that were floating in the air. It was some sort of invitation.

Ahiru and Lillie looked over her shoulder, "Come and see a public ballet performance, a tribute to the holiday at the town square everybody is welcome to watch." Ahiru read aloud.

A clap startled their attention to the teacher, "Okay class, as what most of you have read we'll be watching that performance. We'll also be staying in town tonight; we've made reservations in an inn..."

The rest of what the teacher was saying was lost to Ahiru as she caught sight of a little girl running from the corner of her eyes, _'Is that Allana?' _

She immediately followed her and shouted, "Hey wait!"

It looked just like her, her stature, her hair and her height. She followed her getting glimpses of her as she ran away. Ahiru didn't know where she was going and unbeknown to her someone was following her. She didn't care about what direction she took as long she could still see the girl. She rounded corners after corners and bumped into a few people then as she turned right she bumped into someone and they both fell down.

"Ow!" they moaned.

Ahiru with her butt hurting stood up, dusted herself and touched her head; there wasn't any bump or swelling so she was okay and remembering why she was there Ahiru looked up and scanned her surrounding looking for the girl, but she didn't see her. She turned her head left and right scanning people that came and went.

"Excuse me, are you okay? Excuse me?" the stranger asked, dragging her attention.

Ahiru turned her head to the owner of the voice and saw that she had already stood up. Ahiru looked at the girl. She had blonde hair with shinning dark blue eyes; she was wearing a pink dress that flowed down her body with white laces at the edges.

"I'm very sorry, and yes, I'm fine." Ahiru answered, "How about you? I'm very sorry for not looking where I was going."

"It's fine. I'm glad you aren't hurt"

Just then Fakir, Mytho and Rue arrived, "Where are you going, moron?" Fakir asked slightly panting.

Ahiru's eyes widened and then looked around once more. She turned to Fakir, smiled awkwardly and said, "I think, I'm lost."

"Lost. What do you mean you're lost!? You ran from the class, rounding several corners and now you tell us that you didn't know where you were going!" Rue's voice heightened.

"I'm sorry" Ahiru said, dropping her head.

"Excuse me, the four of you aren't from around here, are you?" the blonde girl interrupted.

Ahiru turned to her, "Oh, yes we're not."

"Don't you have somewhere to stay?" she asked.

"I don't..." she was cut off by Fakir.

"Yes, we have... supposed to be..." he stopped.

"Really! Where...?" Fakir's glare cut her off.

"You ran off before the teacher got the chance to say the name of the place, and running after you we also missed it." Fakir said with a frown painted on his face.

"Oh." Ahiru sighed, defeated.

"Would you like to stay at my house," the girl offered.

Ahiru looked at her, surprised, "Oh no, we couldn't. I mean we'd just be a bother."

"It's alright, I'm sure my family won't mind."

"If you insist, then thank you very much!" Ahiru said, bowing, "I'm Karasu, this is Fakir, Rue and Mytho" Ahiru followed, introducing them.

"My name is Marie. Please follow me."

They followed Marie through the street passing different shops. Ahiru could feel Fakir's eyes staring at her from the back, and she tried hard to ignore it. It seems that Rue has let go of the matter that they got lost and was conversing with Mytho about the things they saw displayed in the windows of each boutique.

Finally they arrived at Marie's house, it wasn't large or anything nor was it small, they stood in front of the door, knocked and a butler opened the door for them. Inside, the hallway was gorgeously carpeted and different kinds of painting and etching with different landscapes and structures hanged on the wall. An elegant woman came out. She was wearing a dark red dress with laces tracing a single horizontal line from the neckline to the bottom; her makeup was light and complemented the dress perfectly. She walked up and greeted them; "Oh, I didn't know we were having guest. Are these your friends Marie?"

"Yes, mother. Can they stay here tonight? You see…" Marie began to explain to her what happened. Her mother was sympathetic and greeted them well. She asked one of the maids to prepare two guest rooms and excused herself with a smile.

"Come' on we'll go to the drawing room." Marie said beckoning them to follow.

Inside, the room was pretty it has a homey feeling and the room was neatly furnished. A red sofa and two other arm chairs faced opposite of each other was sitting in front of the fireplace, and three chaise were positioned in front of the window with a small table at the left side. Chairs made of mahogany, oak and cherry wood were neatly scattered leaving a still great amount of space for the entrance and for moving around. In the middle of the room a child was playing with some blocks and toy cars, he turned his eyes towards the group and pointed, "Who are they?" he asked.

"They're my guest so behave yourself, Fritz. Why are you here, shouldn't you be in your bedroom getting ready." Marie answered.

"That's none of your business." he humped and continued playing.

"I'm sorry, he can be sort of a brat," Marie said.

"It's alright" Mytho replied.

"Please make yourselves comfortable."

Marie distracted them by showing them some of the different rooms in the house. Ahiru saw liked how they decorated the house and as they went around, she also noticed that more and more guest arrived as they left each room. The shelves were packed with books, some of them were complicated and some of them were interesting that even got her hooked, after a few moments they exited the library door, and the doorbell rang, soon the sound of the opening and closing of the door was heard.

"Marie, Fritz, your uncle is here." their mother called.

The five of them went back to the drawing room and saw their mother appear in the doorway followed by an old man. Fritz got up from the floor and ran towards the man who was supposed to be their uncle, and so did Marie.

"Uncle Drosselmeyer!" they both greeted. The four children turned their heads to the old man by the entrance.

* * *

_Note: I was thinking of inserting the story of the nutcracker, so that Drosselmyer can appear. I'm having a little trouble though. Anyway this chapter is finished, enjoy. If you have suggestions feel free to e-mail or put in in a review. RxR_

_Next- Chapter 5: The Nutcracker "I see. A prince, a raven's daughter, a knight and..."_


	7. Chapter 5: The Nutcracker

**Karasu**

Summary: A forgotten story and the quest for the hidden pages on familiar grounds with familiar faces, his and her encounter in a different light and a missing Ahiru.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu or the character Marie and Fritz they're from The Nutcracker_**

_I changed Clara's name to Marie because when I searched the fairy tale on the internet Clara was named Marie. I apologize if any of this causes confusion or such._

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_The five of them went back to the drawing room and saw t__heir mother appear in the doorway followed by an old man. Fritz got up from the floor and ran towards the man who was supposed to be their uncle, and so did __Marie__._

_"Uncle Drosselmeyer!" they both greeted__. The four children turned their heads to the old man by the entrance._

#

**Chapter 5: The Nutcracker**

The old man gave his niece and nephew a hug and noticed the four of them, familiarity showed in his eyes, "Aah, who do we have here?" he asked, turning to Marie.

"Oh, they're my guest, uncle. They'll be staying for the night," she answered and walked to them, "This is Mytho, Rue, Fakir, and Karasu." she pointed to each one introducing them.

"I see! So then it's a prince, a raven's daughter, a knight, and—" he stopped.

Ahiru closed her eyes wishing for Drosselmeyer not to continue what he was about to say. When she didn't hear him, she peeked through her eyes and found that he was looking at her with a creepy smirk.

"Shall we go to dinner then," he said to a confused Marie, but in turn she just nodded.

Marie told them to follow her into the dinning room then left them for a while, when she came back she changed clothes. She was still wearing pink but a much more formal dress it was sort of a cocktail dress with a white bertha collar and cascade pleat skirt. Ahiru who was feeling uncomfortable and out of place whispered to Marie, "Umm… this dinner is a little formal, I think we'll just be out of place wearing our uniforms."

"Your uniforms look great, and besides aren't uniforms worn for formal events." Marie said.

Marie led them near the top end of the rectangular table and sat beside Ahiru. Soon dinner started and they began to eat as the food was served.

"Don't be shy everyone, eat as much as you want." Marie assured them.

Moments later the dinner table was full of buzz as the other guest started making conversations, but the four pair of eyes was focused on Drosselmeyer as he talked with Marie's mother. A few more moments while taking bites from their food the group saw Drosselmeyer excuse himself and left the room. Ahiru also stood up and followed him leaving Fakir, Rue, and Mytho with their speculations. She met Drosselmeyer halfway across the corridor as he turned to her and smiled.

Ahiru was taken aback and completely stopped in her tracks, the two of them stared at each other then, "I see one of my story found you, little duck."

"Why are you here? Is this one of your story too." she asked referring to the town.

"I'm only a clock and toymaker here, but I would love to see how the tragedy of that story unfolds," he answered.

"You mean Allana's story?"

"Allana? Oh I see, that's what she calls herself."

"What... what do you mean? What are you thinking?"

"Haha, oh little Ahiru I've already left your story and moved somewhere else." he laughed.

"Somewhere else?" she asked, getting more confused by the minute.

"It doesn't concern you. Just do your best in fulfilling that tragedy." he finished, walking back to the dinning room.

--

After dinner everyone gathered inside the drawing room and continued their conversation. Marie's mother was walking around greeting and wishing everyone a happy holiday. Drosselmeyer who was standing by the entrance brought out two life-size dolls, he placed them in the middle of the room and to everyone's surprise they started moving, they performed a dance, a beautiful _pas de deux_ that entertained everyone. After the performance Drosselmeyer took and put them away and as soon as he got back Marie and Fritz crowded him.

"Did you bring us any present, Uncle Drosselmeyer?" Fritz excitedly asked.

"Of course," he replied, shuffling Fritz's hair, "this is for you," Drosselmeyer took out a present and gave it to Fritz, then he turned to Marie and took out a doll, a nutcracker, "and this is for my favorite niece." he said, handing it to her.

"Thank you very much." Marie's eyes twinkled as she held the toy in her hands; she looked at it with tenderness as if it were alive. The guest ooh's and aah's widened her smile as she proudly displayed the nutcracker that her uncle made.

Fritz looked at how the guest stared at Marie's present and frowned although he got a nice present, the nutcracker was much more popular with the guest. Fritz got jealous, he walked to her and without warning took it from her and threw it on the floor and breaking it.

"Fritz, why did you do that!?!" their mother scolded.

"What's the big deal it's just a nutcracker." he humped stubbornly.

"Fritz, behave yourself or you'll be sent to your room." Their mother warned.

Ahiru picked up the doll from the ground and carefully handed it to Marie.

"I hope its okay" she said.

Marie took it from Ahiru and looked at her uncle, her eyes pleaded for him to fix it. A ghostly smile painted Drosselmeyer's lips as he watched the exchange. He turned his attention to Marie and took the toy from her and took out a handkerchief then wrapped it around the broken arm of the nutcracker. For a moment Ahiru thought that she saw the handkerchief glow, but dismissed it. Drosselmeyer placed he nutcracker up a shelf and assured Marie that the doll will be fine. The evening continued and a few more hours of conversations the guest began to leave one by one. The last to leave was Drosselmeyer who wished them a happy holiday, and then turning to the four kids.

"That tragedy will happen," he added and left.

Fakir, Mytho, Rue and Ahiru stared at the door as it close then looked at each other with confused looks.

"Come' on everyone, I'll show you to your room," Marie called their attention and led them upstairs to two rooms opposite each other. "This room is for Fakir and Mytho, and that room is for Rue and Karasu. Sleep well guys." she pointed, then left them.

--

Ahiru sat on the bed still thinking about what Drosselmeyer said while Rue was in the bathroom preparing to sleep. When she got out of the bathroom she looked at Ahiru then humphed. Ahiru followed her with her eyes and hesitated in starting a conversation, when she was about to start Rue beat her to it.

"Karasu," Ahiru turned her attention to Rue "who are you really?"

Ahiru stiffened, with only those words she felt like eyes were watching her, she felt the walls glaring at her.

Ahiru tried to smile, "I don't understand. I'm Karasu"

"You say that, but there's more in it. I feel that there's something more behind your facade."

"Can I ask you something Rue?" Ahiru asked, changing the subject.

"What is it?"

"Would you call one of your friends a selfish person if she carried your burden?"

"What kind of question is that?" Rue raised an eyebrow, but answered her, "I guess it depends on the person, but for me I'll say yes, I will call her selfish." Rue replied.

"Why?"

"Because she has no right to do that, it's my burden. A friend is only allowed to help carry it, not take it all herself. If that friend carried it, then I wouldn't call her a friend because he/she is underestimating that person's ability to overcome it, and that's the same as looking down at that person."

"I see. Thank you!" Ahiru smiled, then stood up and went to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to get some water"

"I'll come with you" Rue insisted.

When they closed the door, two faces appeared from the next room.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Fakir asked.

"We're just going to get some water." Rue answered

"We'll come with you, come' on Fakir." Mytho said.

"What...? Fine!"

The four of them quietly went downstairs, careful not to make any noise. When they walked past the drawing room they paused then went back and saw Marie sleeping on the couch holding the nutcracker doll. Ahiru features softened as she felt Marie's affection for the toy, she walked up to her and was about to wake her up when the clock struck midnight and something began to happen.

"What's happening to us?" Rue shrieked holding on to Mytho.

"We're shrinking!" Fakir said.

Ahiru suddenly fell on her knees feeling light-headed, then felt a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Ahiru looked at Fakir and smiled, then nodded her head, "Yes. How about Marie?"

Marie was still sleeping and as soon as the clock stopped Fakir went to Marie and slightly shook her. She opened her eyes and sat up feeling confused.

"What's wrong?" she yawned rubbing her eyes awake, "Where's my nutcracker!?" she stood up and looked for it. It was near a present covered with red gift wrapper. "Hey, what happened? How come my nutcracker suddenly got bigger?"

"It's not the nutcracker, it's us. We somehow shrunk" Fakir explained

"What? But..." she didn't finish because her eyes caught something.

Something was happening to the nutcracker; it glowed with the same light as Ahiru saw when she turned back into a human. They saw that the doll turned into a man, he smiled approaching Marie; he took her hand and kissed the back of it making her blushed. The nutcracker opened her mouth, but before he could say anything they heard noises from inside the one of the present. The face of the box dropped down and it opened as hundreds of mice came rushing out. The nutcracker stood in front of Marie and drew his sword, shielding her.

Rue clutched Mytho's sleeve, frightened, "What is going on here!?"

Fakir slightly shook Ahiru, "Hey get a hold of yourself!"

"I'm sorry. I'll be fine, just a little dizzy."

Fakir helped her up and looked for some kind of weapon that they could use. He opened nearby presents and saw some toy soldiers, probably for Fritz, carrying swords; he took two of them and went back to Ahiru's side while tossing the other sword to Mytho.

Ahiru looked around her surrounding and stepped on something. She looked down and picked up a paper, _'How come Allana's story is here?'_ she wondered.

But before she could read the content, she heard a yell.

* * *

_Note: Yay! I finally updated after a long lazy and boring time. Sorry for making everyone wait, my mind and body just didn't want to write this chapter yet. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Next is Fakir: Confusion this is Fakir's POV_

_I know it's not a good idea, but if I don't post it I'll have a hard time writing it._


	8. Fakir: Confusion

**Karasu**

Summary: A forgotten story and the quest for the hidden pages on familiar grounds with familiar faces, his and her encounter in a different light and a missing Ahiru.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu or the character Marie and Fritz they're from The Nutcracker_**

_I changed Clara's name to Marie because when I searched the fairy tale on the internet Clara was named Marie. I apologize if any of this cause confusion or such._

* * *

**Fakir: Confusion**

Fakir saw Ahiru running into and back out from dressing room, this time with her costume on, then she was scolded by Rue, after that his eyes followed her as she sat under a tree. As he watched her a feeling of uselessness, ever since she came he wuld always feel so many kinds of unfamiliar emotions, just like the time when Mytho turned into a raven.

"Darn it!" he cursed softly.

He noticed Ahiru's eyes wandering around and finally landing on him. He looked back wanting to see it again just like in the library, to see the _real_ Ahiru, but she darted her eyes away. He didn't. He stared at her until she got up and disappeared in the bushes. He didn't follow; he still had so many things in mind that he needed to sort out.

He looked at his hands and remembered the time when he came home with the _book._ When he placed it on the table, the book began to crumble like it was a hundred thousand years old, it was very fragile. He tried to save it but couldn't, so he swept what was left of the book and stored it in a box.

"Alright, places everyone." he heard the call.

He shook his head and walked to where everyone was gathered, and then saw that Ahiru wasn't there.

"That moron." he sighed.

He went to the place where Ahiru disappeared to, he hated that place it became a further reminder to him that he was a powerless being, it made her remember the injured body of Ahiru when she faced the Ghost Knight, he felt like puking, but he suppressed the feeling and called out her name, not long after that someone bumped into him and fortunately he caught her before she could fall.

"Thanks." Ahiru said gratefully.

He frowned at her, "You moron, where were you? Didn't you hear the announcement not to wander far."

"I'm sorry" she apologized.

"Just hurry up, the play is about to start," he turned away, leaving her to follow him.

From the start of the play Fakir's eyes would again follow Ahiru, her every move, her own expressive movement, her every stumble and mistake, and her every improvisation. What's that girl doing to me? Fakir sighed and shook his head concentrating on his role.

When the play ended, he could see the enjoyment that lighted the audiences' eyes, he also noticed Ahiru crying, the girl really is unpredictable, when she left he waited after everyone was done congratulating him before following. He couldn't explain it but, he felt like he needed to follow her, he needed to know what made her so depressed. He found her inside the dance hall, the structure brought back memories from the time he tried to fight Princess Tutu and found her necklace.

He found Ahiru standing in the middle of the floor reading something.

"Hey," he called to her.

"What is it?" she replied, turning around.

The reason he followed her disappeared from his mind when he saw her standing there, resembling Princess Tutu as the light from the ceiling shined on her.

"You still have to return that."

Ahiru said her usual excuse and left. Fakir didn't follow, he didn't go back instead he headed towards the lake where he sat down and began throwing pebbles.

After a while he sighed, "Ahiru... why won't you show up? Damn it!" he stood up and walked away.

--

Fakir looked at Ahiru's reaction when she heard where they were going but thought nothing of it. He himself had never gone out of town before, until now, but he was able to see the outside though. Sometimes he would pass by the gate and looked at the people going in and out, of course he would've loved to go out too but something was preventing him.

When they finally entered he saw that it was a lively town, he was sure that _Ahiru_ would have loved it. This morning he visited the lake again but there was still no sign of her.

A poster on a wall caught his attention, it had a picture of a stage and three people dancing, and on the bottom an invitation was written, he read it and went back to the group. As the teacher gathered them around he saw Ahiru running away from the class. He didn't know what came over him but he followed her, not hearing the rest of the words the teacher said.

Mytho caught sight of Fakir and wondered, "Fakir?" he whispered.

Mytho went and followed him, and was followed by Rue, "Mytho, where are you going?" she asked, keeping up with him.

"I'm following Fakir," he answered.

When they finally caught up with Ahiru she was talking to a blonde girl wearing a pink dress.

"Where are you going, moron?!" Fakir huffed, catching his breath.

Ahiru's reaction and reply confirmed what Fakir called her. After running around in an unfamiliar place she didn't know where she was going or where she was. She looked defeated and disappointed and Rue's angry reproach didn't help much.

"I'm sorry" Ahiru apologized.

They were interrupted by the stranger as she introduced herself and offered them a place to stay. Marie led them to her house which was decorated and furnished to have the holiday feeling radiating from each room. Marie's mother didn't seem to mind their intrusion; she was very kind and understanding of their situation and asked a maid to prepare the guest rooms.

Marie introduced them to her brother, Fritz. He was playing with toy cars and some blocks. Marie gave them a tour of their house while dinner was still being cooked, he was surprised on how many books their library hasn't that large, but it was fairly big. When they exited her mother came followed by an old guy, when Marie and Fritz called his name he was surprised, shocked even.

"Uncle Drosselmeyer!" Marie and Fritz greeted him with excitement.

At first Fakir considered that _they_ just have the same name but when he spoke his doubt disappeared, it was really _him_.

"I see. A prince, a raven's daughter, a knight, and..." Drosselmeyer stopped.

Fair was confused, it seemed like he wanted to say more but didn't, he was also looking at Ahiru maybe the two of them knew each other, for a reason that Fakir can't think of.

At dinner Drosselmeyer was speaking with Marie's mother, his features was soft like he really cared for the family, he couldn't remember when last he saw him like that, now that he thought about it he had never seen him like that ever. A while later Drosselmeyer left it didn't escape his gaze when Ahiru also left or followed him.

"What do you think this means?" Rue asked, putting a fork in her mouth.

"I have no idea" Mytho answered.

"I think that Drosselmeyer knows Karasu," Fakir said, "I saw them look at each other in the other room."

"Do you think that something will happen?" Rue asked him.

"Of course. What other explanation is there?! Ahiru disappeared and then this Karasu girl shows up and makes me feel like she's ..." Fakir abruptly stopped. _'Ahiru.'_

He shook his head and looked at them, "Nothing. It's nothing. We'll just have to wait and see"

--

Fakir gazed Drosselmeyer warily as he gave Marie and Fritz their present, it doesn't seem like he's going to do anything suspicious , but then again—, then something broke that surprised him and the other guest. Fritz broke the doll Drosselmeyer gave Marie, and when Ahiru picked it up Fakir saw it again he saw the _real_ Ahiru, he blinked and it was gone just like in the library.

_'Darn it, I must be lo__o__sing it'_

When it was getting late, the guest started to leave one by one the last was Drosselmeyer who said something that confused him. "The tragedy will happen" he warned, then took his coat and hat and left. Marie took them to their rooms. Fakir and Mytho were in the same room and the one next to them was Ahiru and Rue's. Fakir sat on his bed deep in thought,_ 'Something is definitely going on with Karasu. That girl is surrounded with mystery.'_

A thud on the floor diverted his attention to Mytho. He was heaving on the floor clutching his chest; Fakir quickly ran to him and helped him up guiding him to the bed, "What's wrong Mytho?"

"My chest hurts!" he breathed heavily, then after a while a confused look painted his face.

"Mytho?" Fakir asked, concerned.

"It's gone."

"Huh?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore."

"What? What happened?"

"I don't know."

Mytho sat up and touched his chest, "It's weird."

"Are you okay to stand up then?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Is it Drosselmeyer or maybe the raven? Mytho breathed deeply and stood up, "I wonder what happened?"

Then they heard the sound of a door opening outside. Mytho and Fakir peeked out and saw Ahiru and Rue. They were dressed in a nightgown; Rue was wearing a knee length black slip nightgown, while Ahiru's was a light orange long chiffon nightgown. Fakir thought that Ahiru looked beautiful. He asked where they were going, "We're just gonna get some water," they answered. Mytho insisted on coming with them and made Fakir agree even though he was still worried about him.

As they went down they saw Marie in the living room, asleep. She was holding on the doll that she got earlier. Ahiru was about to wake her up when the clock struck midnight and something happened. Fakir looked up as he saw them shrink down and their surroundings got bigger. Ahiru fell on her knees and he immediately went to her to make sure she was alright.

"Yes, I'm fine. How about Marie?" She smiled at him and nodded.

Fakir went to the sleeping girl and woke her up. When she opened her eyes she looked confused, then the nutcracker who somehow became a real man approached her and bowed. But before any words could be said hundreds of mice came out. Fakir went to Ahiru and saw her still on the floor.

He shook her, "Hey, get a hold of yourself."

"I'm sorry, I'll be fine, just a little dizzy"

Fakir was worried about her but didn't have time to do anything about it. First he needed to find a weapon, he helped Ahiru up and looked around for something he could use, when he couldn't find anything he started ripping up the other presents until he found some toy soldiers and took their swords. He went back to Ahiru and tossed a sword to Mytho, then covered her. A scream surprised him causing his senses to sharpen.

* * *

_Note: It's been so long, I mean it and I'm sorry about making you people wait. Now unto business, this is the second Fakir chapter Fakir: Confusion, it's Fakir's POV and I was hoping this will also serve as a recap. Enjoy. Feel free to review about anything._

_Important: When you see Ahiru's name in italized that means he/she is talking about the real Ahiru, but if it isn't he/she is talking about Karasu._

_+"Ahiru"," real _Ahiru_" - these two means that he/she or I am talking about the real Ahiru, the one with the long orange hair and freckles._

+"Ahiru"_ - this means they or I'm are talking about Karasu._

_Hope that cleared things up._

_Next Chapter 6: Heavy Heart, "This gem is called love"_


	9. Chapter 6: Heavy Heart

**Karasu**

Summary: A forgotten story and the quest for the hidden pages on familiar grounds with familiar faces, his and her encounter in a different light and a missing Ahiru.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu or the character Marie and Fritz they're from The Nutcracker_**

_I changed Clara's name to Marie because when I searched the fairy tale on the internet Clara was named Marie. I apologize if any of this cause confusion or such._

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Fakir helped her up and looked for some kind of weapon that __they__ could use. He opened nearby presents and saw some toy soldiers, probably for Fritz, carrying swords; he took two of them and went back to Ahiru's side while tossing the other sword to Mytho._

_Ahiru looked around her surrounding and stepped on something. She looked down and picked up a paper, 'How come Allana's story is here?' she wondered._

_But before she could read the content, she heard a yell._

**Chapter 6: Heavy Heart**

Somehow one of the mice caught hold of Marie's foot and began dragging her away towards the place they had entered. The nutcracker dashed to Marie and fought the mouse, when she got free Marie crawled towards him and he helped her up.

"Thank you but, I don't think we can fight all of them."

"She's right." Fakir agreed, fighting off some mouse while slowly approaching them with Ahiru. When Mytho joined them they formed a wall around the girls protecting them from the mice.

"What should we do Fakir?" Mytho breathed.

"I haven't thought of anything yet." Fakir answered.

"Don't worry we have some help" the nutcracker said.

Suddenly the rest of the toys began moving and standing up, they all charged joining them in fight. For a while the fight was even neither side was winning nor losing. Ahiru looked on the battle she was trembling inside not because of fear, but because of the feeling of uselessness that came over her as she watched the rest. Then she heard Fakir speak in an angry voice, "Hey, what are you doing? Stay close to me." It seems that she wandered away, but not too far, from the group without realizing it

"I…I'm sorry"

Ahiru, this time staying close to Fakir, watched how the mice moved then noticed that one of them was different. It was bigger than the rest and a strange marking was all over its right hand.

"Hey Fakir, do you think that's their leader." she called to him.

She saw him look at the direction she was pointing and contemplated, "Maybe."

"That's the Mouse King," the nutcracker exclaimed, "if we defeat him the others should retreat."

"Then go," Fakir replied, "we'll cover you."

Fakir and Mytho made a path for the nutcracker managing to protect the three girls at the same time. Once the Mouse King saw the nutcracker, it lunged towards him the nutcracker managed to parry. Sparks flew as his sword met with the Mouse King's staff. They exchanged blows after blows while trying to dodge each others' assault. Soon, it became apparent that the Mouse King was overpowering the nutcracker. He was one his knee trapped between two presents and the Mouse King slowly closing over him. In a desperate attempt to help him Marie pulled at its' tail, how she got there nobody knows, but the nutcracker took the opportunity and stroke it felling it to the ground.

The mice saw the Mouse King fell and immediately stopped fighting, they scurried and gathered around their king and pulled it away.

"Is it over?" Rue, behind Mytho, asked aloud.

"Yes. Thank you for helping us fight." the nutcracker answered, "Please I invite all of you to my kingdom." He bowed and reached out his hand to Marie.

She took it and let him stir her to a doorway under the Christmas tree. He led them to an entrance leading to a beautiful place. The place was covered in snow, flowers with transparent petals were blooming and at a distant stood a castle big and magnificent; it's as if the place was taken out of a fairy tale. He guided them into the castle painted white and was covered with flowers, they walked through a big hall and soon found themselves in the courtyard.

"It's beautiful." Marie gasped with awe.

"Thank you." he kissed the back of her hand and led her to the middle of the courtyard.

He whirled her once and they began to dance, side by side they moved elegantly on the ground. Marie's feet followed his, her body flowed with his. Ahiru and the others watched this with smiles on their faces and in the corner of her eyes she caught sight of little children waving and pointing at something. She walked to them and took a look; people carrying instruments sat beside the fountain in the center and started playing. Soon the courtyard was filled with music and people were dancing and laughing celebrating the return of the nutcracker.

The little children came out and pulled Ahiru wanting her to dance and celebrate with them. Ahiru gently dissuaded them, "Oh no, I'm sorry but I'm really no good with dancing."

Rue's laugh diverted her attention to her, she saw her pull Mytho and just like that they joined the others as they danced. Ahiru walked and leaned on a post watching them thinking of how perfect the two of them looked together. As her gaze went around she slowly felt her eyes closing and she fell asleep.

_She was dreaming. Ahiru knew it but she can't seem to wake up–_

"_This gem is called courage—"_

"_This jewel is called joy—"_

_I know that voice— it belongs to someone very kind—"_

"_This gem is called love"_

_Edel?_

"_Hello Ahiru."_

_Edel! It's you. What are you holding?_

"_This is a book"_

_What is it about?_

"_Nothing"_

_What do you mean?_

"_I'll show you"_

_But—? There's nothing written on it._

"_That's write, this book is about nothing"_

_Wait. I see words 'selfless', 'loyal', 'forgiveness', 'fragile'—_

"_Love."_

_What? Edel? Where are you?_

"_This gem is called love."_

Ahiru slowly opened her eyes, her head felt heavy, but nevertheless she tried to sit up making her groan, "You're awake." Fakir's voice came from the sofa, he was sitting on the floor his back leaning against the couch.

"Fakir? —What happened?"

"I have no idea." He answered, the look on his face told her that he wanted to say more, but didn't.

Soon Rue, Mytho and Marie started to wake up, "What happened? Where's my nutcracker?" Marie moaned scratching her head.

"Here it is on the ground." Ahiru picked it up and gave it to her.

"I don't know why we were sleeping here but, I had the strangest dream." Rue yawned.

"Me too" Mytho said.

"About us fighting mice," it was a statement, "and going into a foreign land." Fakir continued.

"I had the same dream" Marie announced.

Ahiru was listening to them when she caught sight of the story page, she picked it up and quickly folded it slipping it into her pocket, then all of a sudden her knees gave away and she fell on the floor.

"Karasu, are you okay?" Marie rushed to her followed by Rue, Mytho and Fakir.

"I'm fine" she assured them. They helped her up and guided her to the stairs and into her room.

Ahiru sat on the bed and sighed, "I'm sorry."

"You should rest"

"Thanks." Ahiru lay down and as soon as her head hit the pillow she immediately fell asleep.

Morning came and after taking breakfast, Marie took them to the city gate where they saw their classmates lining up and was already preparing to leave. The four of them joined the group and started to leave but not before being scolded by the teacher. Marie waved at them and soon they entered Kinkan Town. Each of them said their goodbyes to the teacher and their classmate before going their separate ways, Ahiru lingered a bit and then headed to the lake. She wanted to see Allana. When she got there she saw Allana sitting on the ground looking at her reflection.

"Just a little more, keep it up little duck" Allana began. Ahiru didn't reply instead she sat beside her. "I see that you've found Drosselmeyers' ink jar"

"I have. I can't open it though."

"He can—" Allana trailed off and disappeared.

* * *

_Note: Okay it's been forever since I've updated and I've finally posted this chapter. I really do apologize for making you wait and I'll apologize again for making you wait again for the next chapter. There really isn't much inspiration going through my head these days and it's been many days already. Sorry, sorry, sorry_.

_Next - Chapter 7: Valentine Revelation "She felt it, how she changed back into her original form—. Ahiru fell on her knees and saw the wind blew her orange hair. She was back. "Ahiru"_ _She heard him whisper her name"_


	10. Chapter 7: Valentine Revelation

**Karasu**

Summary: A forgotten story and the quest for the hidden pages on familiar grounds with familiar faces, his and her encounter in a different light and a missing Ahiru.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Valentine Revelation**

The events from the other day was still stuck in Ahiru's mind as she played with the ink jar; her chin propped on top of the table, then she sighed, "I wonder why I felt so weak back then."

She sighed again, then, "Karasu!"

"Aah!" Ahiru stood completely surprised, she turned around and saw Pique and Lillie, "Lillie, Pique you scared me."

The two of them laughed but was immediately cut-off.

"Would you please be quiet!" an irritated voice demanded.

Ahiru looked down and saw Aota looking up at them. "We're very sorry" Ahiru apologized.

"Sorry" Pique and Lillie said, then dragged Ahiru out, "Come' on let's get out of here"

"Please be quiet!" Aota snapped.

"Sorry..." the three of them trailed off as they quickly left the library.

Once outside, Pique and Lillie continued to drag her, "Wait, stop. Where are we going?"

Glad that they had finally stopped, Ahiru eyed them as they looked at each other then at her and smiled, "It's Valentine's Day."

"Yes. It is" Ahiru answered, still confused.

"So we're going to find you a boyfriend." Pique continued.

A whole minute passed as Ahiru stared at them, "What? —No."

"Why not? —Don't tell us you already have someone you like," they probed.

Ahiru looked down.

"You have! Who is it, tell us."

"No, no, I don't"

"Then let's find you a boyfriend."

"But, wait—" her protest landed on deaf ears as they began dragging her off again.

Ahiru looked at them in the corner of her eyes and saw determination painted on their faces. She sighed and let herself be dragged off while she rode along with their scheme. Apparently they were walking towards the town square, where she was sure was where her fate for the day will begin.

"Tell us Karasu, what type of guy are you interested in?" Lillie started.

"I don't know, and I don't want a boyfriend" Ahiru replied.

"Don't be like that; I'm sure we can find someone. What about him?" Pique pointed.

Ahiru's eyes followed and landed on a guy with short black hair and a red rose between his lips. "Femio?" she questioned.

"Yes"

"Doesn't he—well—love every girl?"

Silence rose from the three of them as they watched him get run over by a bull and perform him usual stunts. "Come' on Lillie let's—let's look somewhere else."

Lillie and Ahiru nodded. They left the scene and came to school, there they found someone sitting on a bench. "How about Lysander," Lillie said.

"Lillie, Lysander's with Hermia." Ahiru rebuked

Wondering around while pointing to every male they saw and passed they finally decided to rest for a while, "Come' on Karasu, tell us what you're looking for in a guy."

"But I'm not looking for a guy."

Pique and Lillie looked at her, sighed and began stating random names of guys they knew. "What about William?"

"No. He's a junior."

"Adolf?"

"He's a senior."

"Alright, I give up," Pique moaned. Lillie on the other hand continued and Ahiru just kept saying no. As the random names continued they saw Fakir walked by headed for the lake. Lillie and Pique looked at each other and asked, "What about Fakir?"

"W…What are you talking about," she stammered, a blush working up her cheek.

They looked at her with mischievous glint in their eyes, "Ahh— you like Fakir." Lillie declared.

"No—I—I—" Ahiru stopped and looked at Fakirs' retreating form. I like him. Before completely disappearing Ahiru got a glance at what he was holding and slightly paled. She straightened and began searching her clothes, from her pockets to every nook that can be used to carry an item and then it dawned on her that she left the ink jar in the library. She quickly stood up and said, "I need to go now. I'll see you later." in a hurry.

She followed Fakir and came upon him sitting on the grass looking at the distant. She peeked behind a tree and berated herself on how stupid she was in forgetting the ink jar and sighed at the fact that Fakir found it.

She saw him move taking some paper in his lap and then began to open the ink jar. Thoughts on how she wasn't able to open it comforted her but it was soon crushed down when she saw the lid come off and started to glow. At the same time her bracelet spun faster and faster and then suddenly stopped revealing an empty socket, when she looked up the gem was heading towards her followed by Fakir.

Ahiru panicked and began to run; her thoughts consisted on not letting Fakir see her. She ran as fast as she could trying to loose the gem, dodging people coming her way as she rounded every corner she could find. It was no use as the gem continued to follow her with Fakir on its' trail. Soon Ahiru found herself in a dead end, she panted her exhaustion wasn't helping. She leaned on the wall for support as she caught her breath and heard a voice.

"You shouldn't run little duck, he'll find out sooner or later." Allana spoke in front of her.

The gem found her and latched on her bracelet and she began to glow, right then Fakir showed up, "Karasu…" he whispered.

She felt it, how she changed back into her original form just like those times when she transformed into Princess Tutu. Ahiru fell on her knees and saw the wind blew her orange hair. She was back.

"Ahiru…"

She heard him whisper her name. Her real name. She glanced up and saw Fakir staring at her; she slowly stood up and turned her head not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Ahiru.."

She didn't respond.

"Ahiru—" his voice became louder.

She remained silent.

Then, "Ahiru!!" she heard him roar out her name, startled, she looked up at him. She couldn't read his expression, and the next instant she was being pulled by Fakirs' strong hands.

She didn't know where they were going; all she could see was Fakirs' back as he stirred her along the streets. Finally, they stopped. She looked at the structure in front of her and saw that they'd arrived at his house. The door was swung open, and she was all but hauled up the stairs into his room.

He made her sat on the bed and looked at her or more like glared. "Now," he started, "what the hell's going on!?" His gaze was sharp, his words vibrated through the room.

Ahiru gulped and looked at the wall behind him. "I was changed back into a human, but I looked different then I changed again this time I looked like the previous me."

He didn't say anything, she risked a glance—he caught it and held it. His right arm pulled a chair and placed it between them; he sat down never breaking their gaze. A moment passed. "Try again."

When she didn't say anything, he stood up and moved the chair closer; they were all but nose to nose. "From the beginning." The words were said through gritted teeth.

The eyes that looked at her informed that he wasn't gonna let her get away until he's satisfied with her answers. She sighed and began to tell him everything, from when she ran from the lake, to those she met and things she saw, including Allana and her story. She managed to not include the consequence if she failed to collect the pages and Fakir to write her ending. I don't want him to be pressured was what she thought as she looked back on those times that Fakir tried hard to turn her back into a human. As she told him everything she could hear him sigh; sometimes she saw him shake his head clearly disapproving some of the things she'd done.

"Finish her story?"

"Yes, that's what she said."

"Do you have the pages?"

"So you'll do it?"

"No. I just want to see them"

"But —" she looked down, clutched her skirt then stood up keeping herself from sighing in disappointment. He said it so bluntly that she didn't know if he could change his mind, "It's not with me. I'll go get it."

Before she could take another step, both of them heard a crash making them turn.

* * *

_Note: Yey!! Chapter 7 is up, and Ahiru's back to normal. Now I wonder how I'll continue this. I'm sorry in advance 'cause I won't be updating soon, seriously. Anyway, sorry._


End file.
